Emmett erase una vez
by RoseBree Luna Stanner Cullen
Summary: a Nessie la dejan encargada con Emmett y el se empeña en contarle la historia de Bella Nieves, imaginense que loca y graciosa historia xD mi primer one-shot


**Erase una vez… una Bella Nieves**

**Emmett Pov**

No se por que mientras todos iban de caza, me dejaban solito, bueno ni tan solito, ya que estaba con mi sobrina favorita Nessie, bueno y digo favorita por que es la única sobrina que tengo.

**Flashback estilo Emmett**

Edward el consentido Cullen me dijo: cuídala mas que a tupropio automóvil o si no el las pagara.

Bella la indefensa alias novia del reprimido sexual de Edward me dijo: cuídala, que no se duerma tarde, dale de cenar, cobíjala (sinónimo: arrópala), cuéntale un cuento, que se ponga la pijama, se lave los dientes bla bla bla bla …

-bueno Nessie es hora de dormir- dije apagando la televisión.

-¡no tío Emmy, todavía no!- dijo haciendo un berrinche

-tu mami y papi –dije haciendo ojitos- se van a enojar conmigo y el que manda aquí soy yo-

-¿tú y cuantos más?- nunca debí de haberla puesto a ver shrek

-Nessie no- le dije después de que se hecho a correr

No me la pondría fácil a si que después de atraparla, que uff no fue fácil reitero, la cargue como un costal y la puse en mis hombros.

-no, tio Emmy, ¡quiero ver televisión!-dijo dándome patadas y puñetazos.

-Nessie a dormir-

Como dije hace muchos días atrás… me arrepiento de haberle enseñado el maravilloso mundo de la televisión, como me arrepiento.

Llegando al cuarto de Edward la puse en la cama, suerte ella ya tenia puesta su pijama, si no esto seria otra corrida por toda la casa Cullen.

-tío Emmy cuéntame un cuento para dormir- dijo emocionada

- bueno… te parece el cuento de ¿Blanca nieves?-

-ya se me ese cuento tío Emmy- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-pero en mi versión- dije sonriéndole

-no ¡cuéntamelo, cuéntamelo!-dijo brincando en su cama.

-bueno acuéstate-

-si-

Esta historia la había planeado hace meses y por fin la contaría… ¡que emoción!

-bueno erase una vez una bonita chica llamada Bella Nieves-

-tío, ¿no se llamaba Blanca Nieves?-

-no en mi versión es Bella Nieves ok, a si que déjame continuar-

-la llamaron haci por que su piel era blanca ya que su madre era de sangre albina…-

-Bella Nieves se parece a mama-

-es que en mi historia Bella es la protagonista, Nessie déjame continuar, tu solo duerme-

-bueno continuo ella tenia la piel blanca, ojos y cabello color chocolate y bueno etc. etc., pero no tenia madre ya que se había divorciado su padre el rey Charlie y este se caso con una mujer llamada…Cayo Vulturi!!!-

-tío en primer lugar ese ni es el nombre de la mujer y 2do Cayo es un hombre!!-

-es mi historia Nessie!! Haci que tú solo dedícate a dormir- acaso esta niña nunca se iba a callar, santa Meyer instrúyela!!!  
-bueno continuo...Cayo Vulturi mato al padre de Bella Nieves, para quedarse con el reino, Cayo Vulturi se creía hermoso y tenia un espejo mágico que le decía siempre que ella era la mas hermosa del reino a Bella Nieves la obligo a trabajar de sirvienta para ella, y vestía harapos, pero a pesar de todo era torpe jaja-nessie me dio una mirada envenenada- huyy perdone su alteza – hice una reverencia, y ella rio-un día el espejo le dijo a Cayo que Bella Nieves era mas bonita que ella, Cayo enojado, perdón enojada mando a su lacayo Mike Newton que matara a Bella Nieves en el bosque y le trajera su corazón de ella en un cofre pequeño, pero como el muy tonto quería a Bella Nieves le dijo que huyera, ella corrió y corrió y tropezó y tropezó, después encontró un camino con piedras amarillas y una voz le dijo "sigue el camino y llegaras con el mago de oz" y Bella Nieves se espanto y corrió de nuevo y tropezó de nuevo unas miles de veces y después de la 1001 caída se sentó a llorar y dijo: (letra normal diálogos, letra cursiva la lectura de Emmett)

- soy una inútil y moriré de frio- _de repente escucho un ruido y se levanto el rostro para ver… una niña exploradora!!_ –_Nessie brinco del susto_- hola me llamo Nessie- _dijo la exploradora._

-tío Emmy yo no soy exploradora- se quejo Nessie

-en mi cuento si-

-yo me llamo Bella Nieves-

-por que lloras Bella Nieves-

-estoy sola, con frio y hambre-

-oh que terrible toma unas galletas de exploradora y toma este chaleco-_ le dio las cosas entonces se escucho un ruido y salto de los arbustos un hombre lobo!!_

-hola amiguitas soy Jacob el amigo de todas las niñas- _sonrió y Nessie salió corriendo y tras ella el hombre lobo y Bella Nieves se quedo sola de nuevo, siguió caminando hasta que se encontró un venado este le hablo y pensó que estaba teniendo alucinaciones._

-hola Bella Nieves ¿Cómo estas_?- le dijo el venado_

-muy bien ¿y tu?-

_-_oh bien caerá pronto la noche así que sígueme-

-vamos bambi-

_Y la siguió por todo el bosque hasta llegara una inmensa casa._

_-bueno Bella Nieves ya hice lo mío nos vemos- le dijo bambi._

_-_gracias bambi pero ¿A dónde vas?-

-a formar parte de otras alucinaciones-

_-_ahhh…ok_-sonrió Bella Nieves, empezó a caminar y cuando llego a la casa toco la puerta, pero nadie salía, volvió a tocar y se abrió la puerta, entro y vio todo muy sucio haci que llamo a los animalitos del bosque para que le ayudaran, al terminar de limpiar subió a las habitaciones pero ninguna tenia una cama, haci que cansada se dejo caer en un sofá de una de las habitaciones, en la que había muchos libros y discos._

_Lo que no sabía es que esa era la casa de los 7 vampiros._

Estaba perdido en la historia que no me di cuenta de que Nessie se quedo dormida.

-Nessie ya iba a contar lo mejor de la historia- dije dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda- bueno no importa yo continuo- sonreí

_Cuando llegaron los 7 vampiros a la casa la encontraron limpia y con un aroma extraño._

-Carlisle, la casa tiene una esencia que no conozco_- dijo la pequeña vampiro con forma de duende y médium_

_-_cierto, sigamos la esencia-_ y los 7 vampiros llegaron a la habitación en la cual dormía Bella Nieves._

-no hagan ruido-_ dijo Carlisle._

_Y se turnaron para vigilar cuando se despertara y cuando le toco el turno a el vampiro solitario, abstenido sexual que creía era emo y gay, lector de mentes y sabelotodo, etc., Bella Nieves despertó_

-oh quien eres tú_- dijo al verlo_

-soy el dueño de ese sofá y tu peor pesadilla-

_-_perdóname lo siento_-se levanto del sofá y huyo al bajar las escaleras, los 6 vampiros que se encontraban en la salase acercaron a ella y Alice médium se presento_

-hola soy Alice y seremos amigas-

-hola soy Bella Nieves pero ya me voy porque hay un chico que me asusto y me comerá-

-oh por favor quédate aunque somos vampiros prometemos no comerte-

-gracias-

_Y se quedo viviendo allí aunque el reprimido sexual la odiaba pero resulto ser amor, se casaron tuvieron una hija a la que le pusieron Nessie en honor a la exploradora, convirtieron a Bella Nieves en vampiro, se vengo de su madrastra , y festejaron comiéndose al hombre lobo y a los animalitos del bosque y todos vivieron felices._

-bueno cumpli mi cometido vamos a la Emmett cueva a inventar otra historia-

**Bueno otra historia mas wii bueno mi primer one shot así q díganme q les pareció con un review ¡! Please!!! Cuídense bye se les quiere muchooo**

**Atte: bellice **


End file.
